tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Air-Viper 2124
AIR-VIPER members are pilots in training at the Air Force station on COBRA Island. Their ranks consist of various military and civilian flight school drop-outs. By joining COBRA, they have the opportunity to earn their "wings" and triple their salary at the same time. However, before they are allowed to fly COBRA aircraft, they must be put through a rigorous parachute training course from an A.V.A.C. (Air-Viper Advanced Class) jumpmaster. Each trainee is outfitted in a specially designed flight helmet which includes built in oxygen mask, optical display screen and digital altimeter that alerts them exactly when to pull the chute. Their training consists of parachute free falls and ejection seat launches over treacherous drop zones. Qualified candidates must then log over 1500 hours of flight time and be familiar with the vast arsenal of aircraft that COBRA has to offer. This encompasses everything from one-man gliders, "Trouble Bubble" flight pods, fixed-wing, and multi-engine aircraft. Upon graduation, they are given an option to undergo a surgical procedure necessary to make them more resistant to hypoxia, hyperventilation, and other decompression sicknesses. ::"The sooner we can blow this pop stand the better." Description On-Duty ::This is an Air-Viper, another of Cobra's faceless legions. This man wears a blue flight suit with a red Cobra-emblazoned harness criss-crossing his chest. A black form-fitting helmet obscures his entire face. Off-Duty ::Christopher Denton is a tall, burly fellow with a shock of red hair and green eyes. A series of wavy reddish and whitish scars criscrosses his face from his forehead, around either side of his narrow nose, and down one cheek, where it becomes a single thick line which tucks underneath his left ear. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: AIR-VIPER members train at the Air Force station on COBRA Island. Their ranks consist of various military and civilian flight school drop-outs. By joining COBRA, they have the opportunity to earn their "wings" and triple their salary at the same time. However, before they are allowed to fly COBRA aircraft, they must be put through a rigorous parachute training course from an A.V.A.C. (Air-Viper Advanced Class) jumpmaster. Each trainee is outfitted in a specially designed flight helmet which includes built in oxygen mask, optical display screen and digital altimeter that alerts them exactly when to pull the chute. Their training consists of parachute free falls and ejection seat launches over treacherous drop zones. Qualified candidates must then log over 1500 hours of flight time and be familiar with the vast arsenal of aircraft that COBRA has to offer. This encompasses everything from one-man gliders, "Trouble Bubble" flight pods, fixed-wing, and multi-engine aircraft. Upon graduation, they are given an option to undergo a surgical procedure necessary to make them more resistant to hypoxia, hyperventilation, and other decompression sicknesses. MUX History: In 2014 Air-Viper 2124 bested Ace in an air battle over Frusenland. OOC Notes File name: Christopher Denton Logs 2009 * June 01 - "Drinkin' with the Vipers" - A group of Vipers head to Florida to drink and let off steam (TV88 POV) * June 01 - "Night of the Gumbies" - A group of Vipers head to Florida to drink and let off steam (WORMS 2111 POV) * December 23 - "Best Negotiation Ever" 2014 * July 17 - "Ace Intercepted" - Violence escalates in Frusenland. Players Air-Viper 2124 is a DC played by his creator. References * Action Figure @ YoJoe.com * Filecard @ YoJoe.com ---- Category:2009 Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Air Forces Category:Cobra Pilots Category:DCs Category:Humans Category:Vipers Category:Male Characters Category:Air-Vipers Category:Pilots